Many mobile communication systems such as mobile phones adopt a cellular system. In the cellular system, a plurality of areas (cells) that are communicable ranges of radio base stations are combined to cover a wider area, and the radio base station with which a mobile terminal communicates is switched along with movement of the mobile terminal to continue communication.
Currently, third generation mobile communication systems such as W-CDMA and CDMA systems are in service. Currently, in addition, High-Speed Downlink Packet Access (HSDPA) which is a high-speed downlink transfer technology, High-Speed Uplink Packet Access (HSUPA) which is a high-speed uplink transfer technology, High Speed Packet Access (HSPA) which is a combination of HSDPA and HSUPA, and Evolved High-Speed Packet Access (HSPA+) which is an evolved version of HSPA are in the mainstream.
Meanwhile, mobile communication systems for the next generation that enable faster communication have been discussed eagerly. In the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), Long Term Evolution (LTE)-advanced, which is an evolved version of Long Term Evolution (LTE) which has been in service since around 2010, is discussed. The LTE is described in 3GPP TR25.913 V7.3.0, for example, and the LTE-advanced is described in 3GPP TS36.913 V8.0.1, for example.
Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2009-525704, for example, describes a technology in which quality and rate information associated with segments of data is analyzed to resize the segments based on the analysis results such that a plurality of segments fit within an available bandwidth of a transmission frame.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 11-186988, for example, describes a technology for selecting a mode in which one piece of image data is to be transmitted as code-division-multiplexed into one packet or a mode in which one piece of image data is to be transmitted as divided into a plurality of packets based on the communication path quality estimated by a receiving station.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-222566, for example, describes a technology for controlling the modulation level to be applied to a plurality of multiplexed packets for each of the packets based on the transfer path quality of a radio transfer path for transfer of a multimedia content and identification information for identifying the type of the multimedia content.